To End the Nightmare
by chawkchic
Summary: Olivia's path to bringing Alex home. I know terrible, but I don't want to give it away Females in love read only if interested.
1. Default Chapter

**To End the Nightmare**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order: SVU. This is a story from my fertile imagination.**

**Lesbian love below, if you don't like it don't read it.**

_Olivia smiled as she watched Alex play with their child. She was so beautiful just like her mom. Seeing Alex sitting in the grass playing ball with little Bella made her happy beyond reason. Alex turned to look her way and smiled. Reaching her hand toward Olivia she beckoned to come join them. As Olivia started their way she saw someone moving toward them out of the corner of her eye. Turning to face the unknown person Olivia saw the gun flash as it fired._

NOOOOOO…Olivia sat up in her bed sweat drenching her body. "DAMMIT!" She tried to control her breathing and tell herself it was a nightmare nothing else. "Why did I have to comment about kids to Elliott?"

Crawling from the tangled covers Olivia headed for the bathroom. The face that greeted her from the mirror belied the careful control she had been showing to her coworkers lately. Olivia had seen how worried they had been getting and knew she had to find a way to stop them. If she couldn't do her job she would go insane. It was bad enough to be missing Alex all the time, but to not have work on top of it would definitely make her crazy.

Stripping off her sweat drenched boxers and t-shirt Olivia stepped into the shower. As the shower washed over her she thought back to the night that started her never ending living nightmare. Seeing Alex lying in her arms bleeding she thought for sure her heart would stop beating along with Alex's. Somehow she had made it through that moment and had found herself at work. She still didn't remember much from those few days of hell when she thought the only person she had ever loved was dead. Then the call had come to meet the DEA. Elliott and Olivia had pulled up and when Alex had stepped from the black SUV she had nearly stopped breathing. Wanting nothing more than to get in the SUV with Alex and leave her heart broke again when she realized she couldn't go with Alex. As they hugged Alex had whispered in Olivia's ear that she loved her always and then slid something into her pocket.

Once the DEA had left and Elliott had got her into the car Olivia realized she was clutching an envelope that Alex had slipped to her. Tears rolling down her cheeks she pulled it from her pocket. She had read it so many times she could recite it by heart now.

Baby,

I wish this didn't have to happen. No matter what know I always love you and you have my heart. As soon as I can I will be back with you.

I need you to stay strong and watch out for my mom for me. She loves you and will need you. I know I am asking a lot, but please do this for me. I need you both safe and this is the only way I know how to do it. I am sorry for not being able to ask for your help with this decision.

They know you are my heart and I promise they will get in touch if I need you. Don't do anything crazy, please baby.

I am with you always.

Your girl

Olivia wasn't sure when the water turned cold, but she knew she had better get out. Drying off she realized what time it was. Only she would wake up at three in the morning. Well it wasn't like she was going to get any more sleep, so she decided to get dressed and go to the station.

Elliott strolled in the station and caught her yawning. "Liv, why are you here so early?"

Shrugging Olivia sat down at her desk. "Thought I'd get caught up on some paperwork."

"Ok, let's go."

"Where?"

"Somewhere besides here, it's time to talk."

"Elliott, what are you talking about? I am just catching up on paperwork. It's not a big deal."

"C'mon Liv, that's the best excuse you can come up with. We've been partners for how long?"

Sighing Olivia realized he wasn't going to give up on this. "Elliott, I am not doing this here."

"That's why we are going out to get breakfast. I am sure you have been here long enough for us to sign out for a little bit. Grab your coat and let's go."

"Elliott! This is ridiculous."

"No, it's not. Now c'mon before I sick Cragen on you."

Grabbing her coat Olivia walked out the door leaving Elliott behind. She knew if she kept fighting with him in the squad room others would overhear and then everyone would be involved. She wasn't about to broadcast her personal problems to the entire squad, not when she just got them thinking she was fine again. Heading down the block toward the diner Elliott liked she didn't even bother looking back to see if he was following her.

As Elliott stepped into the diner he noticed Olivia had chosen a booth near the back. Trying not to grab her and force her to talk to him he slid in the seat across from her. "Liv, I just want to know what's wrong. You are always looking out for me isn't it ok for me to do the same?"

"I told you I was fine. What do you want me to do to prove it to you?"

Growling in frustration Elliott stared at her. Unfortunately for him the waitress picked that time to bring coffee and ask if they wanted their usual. After giving her a nod yes he turned back to look at Olivia.

"Since my partner is so eloquent this morning yes please the usual, Tammy."

As the waitress disappeared to the kitchen Elliott tried to get Olivia to look at him. "Fine, you want to play this game. You think I don't know that you are hurting. You think I don't know about the unofficial stakeouts by you of Vallez's men. Do you really believe that I don't notice that you haven't slept in the last almost two years?"

Olivia stared at her hands and tried not to give into the need for someone to share the pain. "There isn't anything you can do Elliott, so let it go."

"LET IT GO!" Taking a deep breath to stop him from yelling at her again Elliott stared at the picture on the wall. "I can't let it go, Liv. You are my partner, my friend. Your girlfriend…"

Olivia reached over and grabbed his arm. "My girlfriend was shot by a drug lord because she wanted to prosecute him. I held her in my arms and watched her bleeding. Me, not you. I want you to let it go. You can't do anything so let it go."

"Fine, you don't want to let me in I guess I don't have a choice." Standing up and dropping a ten on the table Elliott gave Olivia one last look before walking out of the diner.

Dropping her face into her hands Olivia tried desperately to keep the tears from coming. Feeling someone watching her she looked up. "Can I help you?"

"Detective Benson?"

"Who wants to know?"

Flipping open her wallet the women showed her DEA credentials. "Special Agent Randy Mackenzie, can I sit?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Well, I would prefer we do this pleasantly, but no you don't have a choice of whether you talk to me. I spoke to your Captain and he told me you would be here."

"What do you need?"

"I need to know how you have so much information on a mutual suspect."

"You'll need to give me more information than a cryptic statement if you expect me to help you."

"Detective Benson, I am not at liberty to discuss details in an unsecured area. Just think about someone you have been targeting personally and I am sure you will come up with the answers I need."

"You think I am going to help you find something you've had almost two years to find. Trust me if I had found something useful you'd know about it." Standing up Olivia reached into her pocket for some money.

"I suggest you sit down and cooperate with me Detective Benson. I will make your life very difficult if you don't."

Seeing Tammy approach Olivia smiled at her. "Sorry Tammy got a run this should cover breakfast." Leaning down by the Agent's ear she whispered, "You've already stolen the only thing that matters to me, so I don't think there is much you can do." Striding for the door Olivia pulled on her coat.

As Olivia walked into the station she tried to keep her mind from thinking about the DEA and how much they irritated her. Heading up the stairs she thought about just taking the day off, but decided she didn't want Cragen getting suspicious. Though he could've called and warned her DEA was on the lookout for her. Pushing the door open to SVU's floor Olivia walked out to hear Elliott yelling. Standing in the doorway she saw Elliott and Cragen glaring at each other.

"I don't care what they told you, what you are doing is wrong? You could've talked to her and found out her side before deciding to let them have their way."

Seeing Cragen was about to lose his patience Olivia stepped between the two men. "Elliott, whatever the problem is I am sure the Captain is only doing what he thinks is right."

"Detective Benson…"

"Captain, I am sorry for intervening, but it's my fault Elliott's in a bad mood. Why don't you let us get back to work and I'll keep him out of your hair?"

"Detective Benson…"

"Captain Cragen, why don't you let me do the honors?" Olivia whirled around to see Special Agent Mackenzie and two men standing in the doorway. "Detective Benson, you will come with us now."

Turning and looking at Cragen Olivia got a sick feeling in her stomach. "What are they talking about Captain?"

"Detective Benson, the DEA needs your cooperation and since you weren't forthcoming when Special Agent Mackenzie met with you, you will need to go with them."

"What? You have got to be kidding me. You want me to go with the DEA for questioning?"

"Olivia, just help them out and it will be no big deal."

"You know what; you can go to hell with them. Elliott, I know I wasn't nice today but will you call Katherine Cabot for me and let her know I need a lawyer?"

"I don't think that's necessary."

Well, sorry to disagree with you Captain Cragen, but I do." Turning to look at the DEA agents Olivia glared. "You want to talk to me, talk to my lawyer."

"Olivia, don't do this. I can't help you if you do this."

"You are on their side, what kind of help is that." As Cragen stood looking at her Olivia did the one thing she thought she'd never do. "As a matter of fact, if this is the game you want to play her take it." Ripping off her badge she thrust it at him.

"Olivia, don't. The Captain is wrong, but don't do this. Mrs. Cabot and I will stand behind you."

"No, Cragen and the DEA want to play games here it is." Cragen looked at her in disbelief. "Why would I want to work for someone who turns me over to the DEA for some bullshit reason without even talking to me?"

"Olivia, this is not like you. Just cooperate and put your badge back on."

Slamming her badge on the table she took off her gun and put it next to the badge. "Arrest me or whatever you want to do. Elliott call Katherine, I am sure she will have a field day getting the DEA to explain."

"We are not dragging Mrs. Cabot into this!"

"Oh, but see Special Agent we are. She is my lawyer and you think she is going to roll over as easy as Cragen I think you've got a surprise in store. So either arrest me or I am leaving."

"Olivia, be reasonable."

"Be reasonable, you turned her over to the DEA without knowing what was going on and YOU WANT HER TO BE REASONABLE."

"Elliott I don't have time to deal…Detective Benson where are you going?"

"Since I don't seem to be under arrest I am leaving."

"Ma'am, I can't let you do that."

"Sorry, are you arresting me." At his uncomfortable look Olivia turned her head to look at Special Agent Mackenzie. "Want to tell you guard dog here to let me pass or arrest me and get it over with."

"Detective Benson, I think this has been blown out of proportion. I would just like to speak to you."

"I've said all I am going to say."

"Can we use your office Captain Cragen?" At his nod Special Agent Mackenzie turned to Olivia. Sighing in frustration she said, "You win. I can't touch you. Pick up your badge and gun, Detective Benson. Give me five minutes and if you don't like what you hear I will go away."

Olivia tried walking past the men in the doorway.

"Liv stop." As she stopped Elliott stepped close to her. "What Cragen did was wrong, but don't throw your career away for this. Give her five and then call it a day." Seeing her shoulders slump he whispered, "For me, I don't want to break in a new partner."

Walking back to her desk she stared down at her badge and her gun. Did she really want to walk away or could she pick them back up and put them on? Alex's face popped into her mind and she knew she couldn't walk away, not until she got Vallez. Snapping her holster to her belt she picked up her badge and walked toward Cragen's office.

Olivia stood looking out at the squad room. Everyone seemed shell shocked; Munch didn't even seem to be talking from what she could see. Special Agent Mackenzie walked into the office and closed the door.

"Detective Benson, we seem to have an issue that needs resolving." Getting no response from Olivia she continued. "We know you have been on Vallez's trail since Ms. Cabot's shooting. The thing is so does he, which of course makes him nervous." Still only a blank look on Olivia's face greeted her. "Detective, Vallez makes rash decisions when he feels cornered and we think you have him cornered."

Olivia smirked, surprise never cease. Seems she was on the right track. Could she really be that close? Realizing the agent had stopped speaking Olivia looked up. "DEA afraid the NYPD will be able to do something they have failed at for years?"

"Detective, this isn't a game!"

Before she realized it Olivia was staring down at Special Agent Mackenzie. "You think I am playing games, little girl. Think again, Vallez stole my life from me and I am going to make him pay." Moving to go around her Olivia felt her arm slide behind her back just before she was slammed into the door.

"Listen up Detective; you are not the only one who wants Vallez off the streets. However, you are the only one who is going off by yourself and making yourself a target."

Olivia pushed off from the door and wrenched out of the agent's grasp. "That was your one shot agent. And this conversation is over." Opening the door she almost didn't hear Special Agent Mackenzie's reply. "What?"

"I said we need your help. Now, please, shut the door."

"Why should I help you? It seems like I am doing fine on my own."

"I need you to stay alive, as much as you annoy me. A mutual friend would kill me, if anything happened to you."

Olivia looked at Special Agent Mackenzie closely. Closing the door softly she tried to breathe. "She's alright isn't she?"

"Detective she is fine. But if I let you go get yourself killed I won't be."

Olivia sank into a chair. Steadying her breathing she tried not to panic. "What do you want?"

"First to apologize, I went about this all wrong. You were right; I am frustrated that you seem to get information so easily when we keep running into brick walls."

"And?"

"Detective, I need to know how you are getting your information."

"No deal!"

"You have got to be kidding. I apologized, what more do you want."

"If I tell you then you'd have to report the information and my guess is somewhere there is a leak." Seeing the anger in Special Agent Mackenzie's posture Olivia hurried to clarify her meaning. "I am not accusing anyone of wrongdoing, but it seems that someone told Vallez about your agent turning him in and then about Alex's whereabouts and security. Now you can't get close, but I can and guess why?" Seeing the agent's anger get overshadowed by confusion Olivia stood and paced. "I work alone and report to no one. Does that make things clearer?"

"Your Captain knew you were doing something he just wouldn't tell me."

"He may have known I was up to something, but he didn't know what. So see there was nothing he could tell you."

"So you don't trust me?"

"To be honest no, none of you have given me reason to trust."

"Detective, we have to work together. Please, I promise you I want Vallez as badly as you do. Plus, you are going to need help if Vallez is cornered. He is going to come after you and you don't want to be alone."

Olivia thought about what was being offered. She wished she knew for sure if she could trust this agent. "I am better off alone than worrying whether…"

"I was with her until three months ago."

Damn, why did she have to keep mentioning Alex? Manipulating bitch, Olivia growled to herself.

"Don't you see if I was a problem I could have done anything anytime I wanted? You can trust me, she does."

Olivia was trying hard to rein her temper in; this bitch must want to die. What did she think she was doing rubbing her nose in the fact that she had been able to be with Alex while Olivia had to sit with her hands tied and stay away? Stepping toward Special Agent Mackenzie Olivia grit her teeth.

"What is wrong with you?" Seeing Olivia's fists clench Special Agent Mackenzie thought back to what she said Alex hadn't mentioned this jealous streak. Though really she couldn't blame the detective. "Stop right there before you do something you regret Detective."

Taking another step closer Olivia fought to keep her hands at her sides. "I don't think you have a clue how much I wouldn't regret a thing I did."

"Detective, just to make one thing clear before you lose your head I am happily involved with someone." Seeing Olivia control about to snap she hurried on. "And not your someone."

Olivia stood ramrod straight. What in the hell was she doing? Had she really lost her mind today? First she was going to quit and now she almost beat a woman senseless because she spoke of Alex. Growling Olivia slammed her fist into the file cabinet next to her.

"Feel better?"

"No."

"You know if we work together maybe we can end this."

Olivia was suddenly very tired. She wanted everything to be over and Alex to be home where she belonged. Looking at Special Agent Mackenzie she saw the hope in the other woman's eyes. "Can you play by my rules instead of yours?"

Groaning Special Agent Mackenzie tried not to sound as frustrated as she was, "Detective, what rules?"

"No full disclosure to anyone." Seeing the incredulous look on the agent's face Olivia walked to the door and stood. "You, my Captain, my partner, and I will have the information no one beyond that. That's my offer."

"Detective, I can't give you that. My bosses need to know, so we can handle the situation."

"Your bosses haven't been able to handle Vallez. You want my help we do it my way, this is my life remember!"

Knowing she would probably regret this Special Agent Mackenzie stepped to stand by Olivia. "I guess we play by your rules. But I will need to be able to organize the team for Vallez's take down."

"I am sure you will figure out a way to do that and stick to our deal. Screw up and you better hope I don't live to find out Special Agent Mackenzie."


	2. Chapter 2

**To End the Nightmare**

**Ch. 2**

_**Disclaimer see Ch. 1**_

_Ok, I took a couple of liberties here. We have jumped ahead a couple of months. Exciting tidbits will be explored in future chapters. Please let me know if you liked this decision._

Olivia watched the dark house and wondered what it looked like inside. She had sat vigilantly protecting the occupant for two nights now, but never had the courage to venture inside. What if everything had changed? Her mind taunted her with scenarios of her one true love having left her behind.

A light turned on in the living room startling Olivia out of her worrisome thoughts. Looking at her watch she saw it was 5am, time for the morning run. A slight smile twitched on her lips as she remembered days when they would chase each other happy and carefree through the streets of New York.

All of a sudden she noticed an unfamiliar car roll around the corner and stop at the end of the street. Olivia quickly checked her gun and opened her car door. As she stepped from the car she saw Alex open her front door and the car down the street started their way. Moving toward Alex as fast as she could she barely got her body between Alex and the gun that fired from the car window.

All she could feel was a burning pain lance through her back and then she was falling on top of Alex. Her sweet girl, if only she could stay a minute more with her.

"HELP, ANDREW!"

As Alex clutched Olivia to her she saw Andrew run into the street to try and get a shot at the car. "Olivia, come on baby open your eyes. Please, Olivia!"

"I need to get you out of here. I have an ambulance on the way. Come on."

"NO, I won't leave her."

"You can't help her. I promise the paramedics are on their way."

"HER, she has a name and it is OLIVIA!"

The agent looked down and focused on the face. Olivia, as in the girlfriend, how did she get here? "Where did she come from?"

"I…I…God, Olivia, why do you do these things?" Alex sat holding Olivia's head in her lap. As the sirens and agents spilled onto the lawn and surrounded Alex and Olivia, Alex's only thought was that she was never letting go of Olivia again.

The ambulance was racing with sirens blaring toward Harborview Hospital. The paramedic eyed the woman sitting watching every move he made to try and keep the woman on the gurney alive. "Hold on we are almost there."

"Please, baby, please." The blonde sobbed as she clutched the woman on the gurney's hand.

"We are almost there. I promise the doctors are the best here, ma'am."

As the ambulance pulled up to the Emergency Room doors a cell phone rang. Looking at the woman on the gurney the paramedic realized it was coming from her pants pocket. As he reached for it his hand was stopped by the U.S. Marshall that was accompanying the women. "I'll get that." As he opened his mouth to say something he saw the look on his face and stopped.

Pulling the phone from Olivia's front pocket Andrew glanced at the screen no information was listed. Pushing the phone on he answered it. "Hello."

It had been hours since they had taken Olivia to surgery and Alex was about to scream in frustration. Why wouldn't they just tell her something? Looking toward Andrew Alex became concerned. Ever since Andrew had answered Olivia's phone he had looked anxious and that just wasn't like him. "Andrew?"

"Yes."

"Will you please tell me what is wrong?"

"I am not sure what to make of Olivia's sudden appearance. Where did she get information on your location?"

"Does it really matter? It's not like she's out to hurt me."

Andrew heard the edge in Alex's voice and knew this wasn't the time to hold things back. "Can you imagine a reason Olivia would quit the force?"

"What do you mean?" Seeing Andrew staring seriously at her Alex dropped into the chair nearest her. "She didn't! Tell me she didn't!"

"I don't know what is going on. The call was from a Capt. Cragen, he wanted to know what she was trying to pull by turning her resignation in while he was out of town."

"Why? I can't…I swear to God Olivia Benson, I am going to smack you upside your stubborn head."

"What?"

"She figured out where I was and it must've been from street sources. She knew something was up because she was out there waiting for them to make a move on me and when they did she protected me. I swear that woman sometimes she is just too damn protective of me for her own good."

Andrew walked over and sat next to Alex. "What do you mean?"

"When I got shot in New York I saw it in her eyes as she held me. She was so pissed at herself for not taking that bullet. Why doesn't she understand that her giving her life for me would kill me?" As Alex's anger dissolved into tears Andrew wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Andrew squeezed Alex's shoulder gently as he saw the doctor's come through the surgery doors. "Hey, looks like we are going to get some news."

Alex tried to stand but found her legs too wobbly to hold her suddenly shaking body. Looking up Alex tried to read the doctors eyes. "Doctor?"

"Ms. Cabot, could I speak with you privately."

"U.S. Marshall Andrew Hinton, I am Ms. Cabot's protection detail and I need to know to what extent Detective Benson has been injured."

For a moment it seemed as if the doctor would protest, but instead he sat in a chair across from them. "Surgery was a success. It took longer than expected due to the blood loss and the difficulty of retrieving the bullet. I don't believe there will be any permanent damage to her back, but it will take awhile before she is able to return to work."

"Can I see her?"

"She is in recovery right now, but as long as everything continues going well I should have her in a room around 3 this afternoon. You should get something to eat and rest. I will have a nurse come get you when they have her assigned to a room."

"Thank you."

"I will see you when I check on her this evening."

Alex sat holding Olivia's hand. "Baby, I love you. I need you to wake up and show me those beautiful eyes."

Alex thought back to this afternoon. The nurse had taken her to Olivia's room as soon as they settled her. Seeing Olivia hooked up to all the machines had taken every last breath from her lungs. The nurse had to help her into the chair beside Olivia's bed. Andrew had waited outside the door though he didn't seem comfortable with the idea that someone new she was alive.

"I'm sorry, but no one other than her doctor or nurse is allowed in there."

"Excuse me; are you trying to keep me from seeing my daughter?"

"Your daughter?"

"Yes, Olivia Benson is my daughter and I will see her now or some judge's dinner is going to be rudely interrupted and I don't think you will like the outcome."

As the door swung open Alex stood clutching Olivia's hand not sure what to do next. "Alexandra, glad to see you are taking care of our girl." Alex's mouth gaped open at the casual air her mother displayed at seeing her alive. "You didn't really think I wouldn't find out what happened with you did you?"

Alex dropped back into her chair. "How? Wait you bullied Andrew to see your daughter. What was that about? How did you even know Olivia was here?"

Katherine Cabot stared down at Olivia's face and sighed. "There is a lot to tell you, but suffice it to say that Olivia and I have gotten to know each other in your absence. She is a wonderful woman and I am glad she found you, Alexandra."

Alex looked at her mother stroking Olivia's hair. "How did you find out about Olivia?" She watched her mother compose herself. "Mom?"

"Capt. Cragen called me as soon as Marshall Hinton let him know of the medical emergency. I flew here immediately. Sometimes it pays to be rich." Walking over to her daughter's chair Katherine reached out to touch Alex. "Are you okay?"

"Mom…" Alex sobbed and was pulled into her mother's arms. As Alex felt her mother stroking her hair and murmuring soft words in her ear she finally succumbed to the fear she had held off all day long.


	3. Chapter 3

**To End the Nightmare**

**Ch. 3**

_**Disclaimer see Ch. 1**_

As her mom stood talking to Andrew in hushed tones Alex tenderly stroked Olivia's brow. "Baby, I really need you to open those beautiful eyes and look at me." As her head sank down on the bed she didn't notice Olivia's fingers move.

"Honey, the Marshall over there is getting nervous about your whereabouts being located. I am not sure if you should leave with him now or try and wait a little longer."

As Alex's head snapped her mother's direction her hand slid to hold Olivia's. "There is no way I am leaving Olivia. I really don't care what he thinks." Trying not to lose complete control she all of a sudden realized her mom was no longer looking at her but past her. As she turned to look at Olivia she felt her hand tighten and squeeze. "Olivia? Are you awake?"

Olivia blinked and attempted to lick her lips. "A...Al…"

Her mom's arm reached around her with a cup and straw. "Oh, ah… here babe, take just a little sip." Watching Olivia take a small swallow and then another Alex tried to stop the sudden shakes. "Mom?"

"It's okay Alex I got it." Katherine took the cup from her daughter's hand before Olivia could receive a bath and looked between the women. "Olivia, I am glad you are awake." Receiving a slight smile Katherine waved to the door. "I think I will go get the doctor and give you two a moment alone."

Alex and Olivia stared at one another noticing the little changes the last two year's had brought to each of their loved ones. "Al…Alex, what…"

"Do you remember anything, sweetheart?" At Olivia's nod she continued. "Coming to my place here?" Another affirmative nod from Olivia. "The car?" Olivia's hand tightened on hers. "Getting…" Alex tried to stifle a sob. "Getting shot?"

"I'm…honey, I'm sorry." Who thought talking could be this hard. "I just wanted you to be safe." Alex's other hand reached up to stroke her face. "I love you."

Alex's tears slid down her face and she smiled. "God, I love you! No more crazy stunts woman, I want you with me from now on. You got that!" At Olivia's nod and seeing the tears streak down her face Alex stood over her bed and leaned forward to kiss her.

"Oh…umm…excuse…I am here for a…I am so sorry."

Gently pulling from the so long awaited kiss Alex stared into Olivia's eyes. "I love you. I probably have to let them check on you."

"Please, stay."

"I am not going anywhere they can check on you with me right here."

* * *

Katherine walked in to see her daughter and daughter-in-law sleeping in each other's arms. Leave it to Olivia to get her way she smirked to herself. Now time to decide what to do next. She knew something was up Andrew had a team of men protecting this floor and a few all over the hospital exits. The doctor's didn't want Olivia moved for at least another 24 hours, but she wasn't sure they had that long.

At that very moment US Marshall Andrew Hinton was dealing with an additional situation. "I am sorry, but you are not cleared to know anything."

"Really, I am not cleared to know anything about a vital member of MY TEAM."

"Listen Mackenzie, I don't know what happened in New York but I have orders not to let you anywhere near the ladies."

"Orders from Hargrove?" At Andrew's uneasy look Randi Mackenzie smirked. "The very man Olivia and I discovered is working with Vallez, what a surprise!" As the man's face drained of all color Randi felt just a measure of pity for his realization. "Now I think it's time for me to speak with our ladies and us to start planning. Think you want in on that?" Seeing Andrew turn to walk toward the hospital room Randi let out a sigh of relief and waved Elliot to follow from where he was silently watching.

As Randi and Elliot strode into Olivia's room behind Andrew Katherine placed her hand on Olivia's arm. "I think you are in trouble now, little one."

Olivia raised her head a little and looked at Randi and Elliot. Letting out a sigh she reached up to stroke Alex's cheek. "Hon, you've got to wake up now." Hearing a grumble and feeling Alex snuggle closer she realized how much she just wanted everyone else to go away and leave them be. "Alex…" Smirking at Randi she tilted Alex's lips upward and met them with her own. What was meant to be a gentle wake up kiss started to escalate. "Oh, shit."

Alex tried to move back from Olivia. "I am sorry. Are you okay? Let me see."

Olivia held her right where she was and tried to smile. "Give it just a minute." Seeing Alex slump a bit and the look on her face Olivia ran her hand down Alex's arm. "It's okay, I started it. Now don't get crazy and think I am going to let you stay away from me."

Alex looked up to see Olivia's eyes stare lovingly into her own. "Olivia Benson, I will never be away from you again. I love you so much!" Snuggling into her as carefully as she could Alex sighed peaceful. "Why are we awake again?"

Olivia chuckled as she watched all the rest of the rooms occupants try not to stare at them. "Well, because it seems the team or most of them anyway has arrived and it's time for us to figure out what to do next?"

"What team?" Alex turned her head to look behind her and saw Randi and Elliot standing with Andrew and her mom. "Oh!"

"Yeah, oh! Olivia is in a bit of trouble…" Seeing Olivia glare his way Elliot decided to change the direction he was going. "But never mind that for now. What Randi and I want to know is when we can break you out of this place?"

"The doctors are being overbearing…"

"Olivia Benson, you were shot. They can't just be sending you home because you think you can go."

Alex watched Olivia look contritely at her mom. When did these two bond so completely? "I agree with mom. I want to know you will be okay."

"Well, what if I could have her under a doctor's care? Do you think they would release her then?" Randi looked between Alex and Katherine Cabot. Somehow she sensed these were the ones who would be making that decision.

"What doctor?" Alex stared at Randi. "You let her come with you?"

Randi looked at Olivia cautiously and seeing her nod she stepped beside the bed. "Alex, I didn't have a choice. I couldn't leave Maddie unprotected." Seeing Alex tense up Randi put her hand on her shoulder. "Cragen is with her at the designated safe house."

Everyone watched as Olivia whispered in Alex's ear and then Alex gently helped her sit up. "Okay, I know this is going hurt like a bitch. And I know you are all worried, but I think it is time to move on. Andrew started for the door only to be stopped by Olivia's voice. "Andrew, I want to trust you because you've kept us safe so far, but this is Alex's life and she is all the matters to me." Andrew turned to look at her. "Rotate whoever you have covering this place so that we can leave without them knowing." Seeing Andrew's frustration Olivia glared. "You can be part of the team or you can do something stupid and maybe get us all killed, time to decide what kind of Marshall you are."

Andrew tried not to yell in frustration. Why did this woman think she could call the shots? "Listen, my job is to protect Alex. I don't like that you think I would do anything but my job."

Randi knew nothing good could come of Andrew's little speech that he was starting. "Andrew!" Meeting his eyes and glaring back. "Olivia is only telling you what she is out of respect. She wants to trust you. If you want to keep Alex safe you play by our rules. I've already given you one reason why. Now we don't have time to sit here having a pissing contest and trust me Olivia would win. You take care of the men out there. Mrs. Cabot and I will take care getting Olivia ready. And no matter what do not mention that Olivia is leaving."

Andrew turned toward the door and reached out to open it. "You better hope you are right Mackenzie because I am not going down with you if this goes to shit." And then he was out the door.

"Well, that was pleasant." Katherine looked over at Olivia. "Now young lady, even if I let you out of that bed it will only be to somewhere you can rest. Got it!"

Olivia smiled at Katherine and then looked toward Randi and Elliot. "What's the plan?"

* * *

Trying to walk normally was anything but easy. Olivia tried not to look over at the 'I told you so' on Elliot's face. She really hoped the car wasn't much farther. Just then she heard an alarm chirp to her right and turned to see a blue Durango with tinted windows and a winch. "Going with the big and bad attitude huh El" Seeing Elliot's grin Olivia had hope that he might forgive her for heading here alone.

As they all loaded into the Durango Olivia remembered what Randi and her had discovered before she left New York. Laying her head into Alex's lap Olivia tried not to think about the odds against them.


	4. Chapter 4

**To End the Nightmare**

**Ch. 3**

**_Disclaimers see Ch. 1_**

Getting Olivia into the house had been a chore. She had fallen asleep on Alex's lap after Katherine had given her a pain pill and therefore hadn't woken up on arrival. Katherine hadn't seen anyone but Maddie since they had stumbled into this room to arrange Olivia. As she watched her daughter and daughter-in-law sleep she wondered if they would be safe.

"Mrs. Cabot, is everything alright?"

"Elliot, I wondered if I would see you or any of the others."

"We have most things covered and it turns out Andrew has some useful contacts. We are hoping that between Cragen, Randi, and Andrew's people we can flush out Vallez and his men before anyone else gets hurt. How are they doing?"

"Olivia woke up briefly an hour ago and Maddie seems to think everything is going fine. She said Olivia just overdid a bit and would need lots of rest. Alex is trying to stay strong for Olivia, but I finally got her to go to sleep."

"I am sorry we didn't tell you Alex was alive, I know that must have hurt you."

Katherine tried not to laugh it had hurt, but Olivia had told her a few nights after the funeral. That conversation had bonded Olivia and Katherine as family and Katherine wouldn't trade Olivia for the world now. "It was difficult finding out she was alive after all, but Olivia made me see why Alex had to be protected."

"Elliot I need you to come see this."

"Go Elliot, come back and give us the news whatever it is."

* * *

"Sweetheart are you awake? Alex?"

"Hmm…Liv…"

Olivia thought this would be funny if only she didn't have to go to the bathroom so badly. "Alex, baby, I need you to let me up."

"Wha…I am sorry Liv, what do you need?"

Leaning in for a quick kiss Olivia almost forgot the pressing matter of the bathroom. "Can you help me up? I need to go to the bathroom."

Katherine walked into the room to see it empty. "Now where did those two get off to? Hearing something thud against the door and then a moan of pain Katherine rushed to the bathroom. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes"

"No Problem in here."

Katherine laughed, "Okay girls I will leave you alone. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"MOM," Alex hollered outraged.

As Olivia and Alex stumbled from the bathroom Katherine laughed at Alex's attempt to keep from looking at her. "Did you enjoy your restroom break Olivia?"

Olivia smirked and winked at Katherine. Who knew this blue blooded matriarch could have such a sense of humor. As Alex helped her sit on the bed Olivia slid her arms down to squeeze the delectable butt that had caused the bathroom visit to go off track.

"OLIVIA," Alex grabbed her hands and held them.

Acting like a scolded child Olivia pouted.

Katherine laughed, "Would you two like to be alone?"

"Its fine, Mom. Olivia will behave now, won't you?" Alex looked at Olivia and for one second she maintained her strict composure, but Olivia's pout was so damn cute. "Argg, what am I going to do with you?" Alex slid up to snuggle with Olivia careful not to hurt her.

"So Katherine, has anyone come to see us since I've been sleeping?"

"Elliot stopped by briefly, but was called away by Randi. It didn't sound like we were in trouble, but I am curious to find out what has happened."

"Maybe we could go find out."

"You aren't going anywhere, but this bed. Remember you were shot and you are not even supposed to be out of the hospital."

"But Alex…"

"No buts young lady my daughter will be keeping a careful eye on you. I will go see if I can find someone to update you."

As Katherine left the room Alex stared hard at Olivia. "I am not joking; you will stay in this bed and get better."

"Alex…"

"No, do you understand how scared I was that I lost you. Everything we've been through for the last two years and I almost lost you anyway." Alex couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her cheeks. "You are done playing hero, you will stay right here safe and sound with me."

Olivia couldn't bear to see Alex upset and pulled her tighter into her arms despite the pain. "Baby, I am sorry. I couldn't lose you and my only thought was keeping you safe."

"Nothing would matter if you weren't here."

"Oh sweetheart, I am here. I am right here and I promise I won't leave again."

**Author's Note: **I know this was short and a long time coming, but I was having trouble getting to the place I want to go with this story. Hopefully, this chapter will setup the next stage of the story. I hope you enjoy and thank you for your continued support.


	5. Chapter 5

**To End the Nightmare**

**Ch. 5**

_**Disclaimers see Ch. 1**_

Katherine didn't think anyone noticed as she stepped into the living room area. They all seemed to be staring at the television set with frowns on their face. As she peeked around Captain Cragen's shoulder she recognized ADA Casey Novak listening carefully she was shocked at what she heard.

_Today at 11am Detectives Odafin Tutuola and John Munch apprehended the man suspected of the homicide death of ADA Alexandra Cabot. At this time I am not at liberty to discuss any further details._

At Katherine's gasp of shock Don turned to look at her. "Casey is going to go ballistic when she finds out Alex is alive."

"What do you mean when she finds out Alex is alive? No one is going to find out, we are hiding and going against orders to keep Alex safe."

"Andrew, you really know nothing about my daughters if you believe that they will stand by while the man that held them hostage for two years is put on trial. Alex is going to be on the witness stand of that I can be sure."

As Andrew stood dumbfounded at Mrs. Cabot's adamant stance he tried not to think about the negative possibilities if they headed into New York. Looking toward Agent Mackenzie he saw her gathering files together. "We are really taking them back to New York?"

"That is what they will both want. Olivia has evidence and has witnessed some of Vallez's men's actions. Alex can identify her shooter. Neither of those women is going to stand idly by as Vallez's lawyers try and talk his way out of this indictment."

Elliot stepped behind Randy and placed a hand on her shoulder. Once she looked up at him he spoke quietly to her alone. And at her nod he left the room.

Katherine watched the scene and then decided it was time the Cabot name and money came in handy. "Vallez has thought he was playing with government agencies. It's time he learned what the Cabot's were about. Tell me where and when you want transportation and I will handle it."

Don Cragen couldn't help but smile as Katherine Cabot stepped up to the challenge. Vallez wasn't even close to being prepared to deal with the Cabot women. "Katherine, why don't you come with me and we can take care of those details. I believe Elliot has gone to tell our girls already."

* * *

Elliot paused to collect his thoughts before entering the room. He knew that Olivia would want to return, but he wasn't sure how stubborn she was going to be about protecting Alex. He hoped that they would work together and not against each other. As he pushed open the door Elliot smiled at the sight of his partner and her love wrapped together sleeping peacefully. Unfortunately this would have to last them for a while as all hell was about to break loose. "Liv…Alex"

As Olivia opened her eyes to look at Elliot she pulled Alex a fraction closer to her. "Whatever it is must not be good, so get it over with partner."

"It's not all together bad, just difficult."

"Elliot, I am sure you didn't hem and haw this much when I was working with you two. Would you please spit it out already?"

Smirking Elliot tried not to get distracted with banter. "Casey has arrested Vallez for the murder of Alex."

"Wha…how the hell…"

"Now who can't get things out counselor?" Smiling gently Elliot tried to reassure the women. "It's time to finish this once and for all. We are heading to New York."

Olivia looked petrified and Alex didn't want to scare her more, but she knew Elliot was right. "Baby, we are going to do this together. Just hold onto me and know that together we can beat anyone or anything."

Olivia wanted to scream. Why did Alex have to reassure her? Wasn't she supposed to be the strong one? As she buried her head into Alex's chest Olivia felt Alex stroking her hair. "I don't think I could handle anything happening to you."

"Liv, baby, I trust you and you would never let anything happen to me." Alex felt Olivia sigh and snuggle closer. "Plus I think our little group is going to win this one."

Elliot stood trying to decide whether to leave so as not to intrude or stay and help them get ready. At that moment Maddie came into the room. "Despite whether you are ready physically or not I am told it's time for us to move. Elliot, do you think I could see the ladies in private to get Olivia ready?" Elliot nodded his understanding and stepped from the room.

* * *

As they landed in New York Captain Donald Cragen couldn't help, but think of what was to come. He knew that they would have three pissed off individuals from being kept out of the loop. Fin, Munch, and Casey were not going to be happy with the fact that Alex's death was faked and kept from them. And he could only imagine what would happen with the chaos that would erupt when they entered the courtroom. Despite all of that he was glad to be bringing Alex home where she belonged. Gently Don roused Olivia so as not to awaken Alex yet. "Detective, I am going to assume it was a mistake that you left these on my desk. I don't want it repeated, understood!"

Olivia stared at her badge and gun being placed in her hand. "Captain, I didn't want you on the hook for whatever I might have had to do."

"Next time let me decide what I want to be on the hook for, ok?" At Olivia's contrite nod Don gently squeezed her shoulder. "We are family and we watch out for each other. I am glad you got her back, Liv."

Olivia used every once of will power not to break down into tears again. "I am never letting her go again."

"I am not letting you go either." Alex gently traced Olivia's arm down to her hand. "Time to put these on, my love." Taking the holster and badge from Olivia's hand she gently attached them to Olivia's belt. "Back where they belong." Helping Olivia stand Alex kissed her and held her close as everyone prepared to leave the plane.


	6. Chapter 6

**To End the Nightmare**

**Ch. 6**

_**Disclaimers see Ch. 1**_

Olivia knew she shouldn't be amazed by what Katherine Cabot could accomplish when she put her mind to a task, but the fact that they were about to enter the courthouse from a delivery vehicle at the delivery elevator had to be a brilliant plan. As she looked out the front windows to see if anyone else was in the alley Olivia felt Alex squeeze her hand. "I know Mackenzie and Elliot are taking care of things, but I can't help wanting to be extra careful with you."

"Liv…" Once Alex got Olivia to turn and look at her she reached her hand up to stroke her cheek. "You can be as protective as you want, just remember I am not going anywhere without you for some time to come."

Olivia fought the lump in her throat as she thought about all the times in the last two years she would have done anything to have Alex back by her side. "Like I would leave your side after finally getting you back." Olivia's voice nearly broke as she fought the remnants of her memories. Their moment was broken by Elliot opening the van door. "All clear?"

They all walked silently down the back corridors of the courthouse everyone looking for the next threat. As they neared the elevator Agent Mackenzie pushed Olivia in front of Alex as she noticed a woman striding purposefully toward them. "Is there something I can do for you?" The harshness of her tone gave away Randy's tension.

"No need to hide Olivia and Alex from me Agent Mackenzie." As Randy tensed and reached toward her holster Olivia moved around in front of her. "Benson, when were you going to let me in on the story?"

As Alex came around Randy's side to stand beside her Olivia reached out to shake her former ADA's hand. "Look at that Hang 'em High Carmichael is in town. Did we do something special to get your attention?"

Pulling first Olivia and then Alex into hugs Abbie smiled at Agent Mackenzie. "Well, it seems Agent Mackenzie has stirred up quite the hornets nest and the Justice Department seemed to think a friendly face would go a long way to getting some cooperation."

"If you think we are going to…"

"Whoa, Randy." Olivia wheeled around to stop Randy before she put her foot in her mouth any further. "Trust me when I say this is one of the good guys. Abbie Carmichael is true blue law and justice."

Randy looked at Abbie and tried not to scream. Olivia had been so adamant about the fact that she could trust no one, but now all of a sudden she wanted her to trust this woman who she'd never seen before. "Olivia, I thought we agreed…"

"Agent Mackenzie, feel free to do whatever you find necessary to check me out. You will find that I have no part in the problems you've discovered. And if Olivia would've been willing to let me in on everything maybe we could've worked together all along."

"Abbie, it wasn't that I didn't trust you, I just…"

"Didn't want me caught in something if you choose to go outside the lines. I know you Benson, do you really think I wouldn't have planned for that scenario?" At Olivia's guilty look Abbie decided to let it go. "It doesn't matter now, seems your mother-in-law decided to call in some favors and viola here I am. So I suggest we get this show on the road and make our first move."

"Are you always this bossy?" Randy's irritation was barely controlled and she decided before she did something stupid they better get going. "Let's head upstairs, Ms. Carmichael I assume you are coming with us."

"You lead, I'll follow." Seeing Randy's glare lessen a little Abbie almost smiled. Guess I'll just have to turn on the southern charm to get her to thaw a bit.

"None of that Carmichael she is happily married." At Abbie's confused look Alex almost broke out into laughter. "And she is a doctor to boot."

"Whew, I thought I was slippin'!" Abbie smiled as she tried to imagine what kind of person peeled away the controlled persona of Special Agent Randy Mackenzie. "She must be a saint," Abbie whispered to Alex.

As they entered the elevator Alex wrapped one arm around Olivia and the other around Abby. "Looks like the three musketeers have been reunited."

Olivia chuckled at Alex's comment. "Abby have you got a chance to meet with Casey Novak?"

Abby sighed and thought about the not so successful meeting she had with ADA Casey Novak this morning. "I did, but I am not sure she is happy to have met me." At Olivia's glare Abby knew she better explain. "Olivia, I know that you all are territorial over this case, but it is way beyond just what has happened in New York or to Alex. I have no choice but to take over the case." As Abby felt Olivia pull into herself and close off she knew this wasn't going to be easy. "Liv…"

"No you don't, Carmichael. You know what we have all been through and you know that no one else wanted to help until we have everything figured out. Now you want to be the puppet sent by the puppet masters to take the credit. FUCK YOU!" Right then the elevator doors opened and Olivia sixth sense had her pushing Alex behind her.

"Ah, if it isn't Detective Olivia Benson just the person I was looking forward to meeting."

Abby knew it was now or never as the man was distracted by leering at Olivia and didn't realize that Randy had slipped from behind Abby and out the door. "Hargrove, decide to turn yourself in?"

As former DEA Special Agent Hargrove turned to look at the woman who had addressed him he was brought to his knees by a sudden exploding pain in his arm. His overconfidence in the fact that Olivia Benson had been shot had caused Hargrove to be overpowered by an angry and adrenaline fueled Detective, "Hargrove, I am so happy to find you willing to surrender."

Randy held her gun to Hargrove's head as Olivia removed the gun from his hand. "It will truly be a pleasure to lock you up along with Vallez. Maybe I'll even let him know how you led us to him before I put you in a cell together."

Abby couldn't believe how lucky they had gotten by Olivia and Randy's quick reactions. Turning to ask if Olivia was ok as Agent Mackenzie hauled a handcuffed Hargrove to his feet she noticed Olivia's face turning pale. "Liv?"

Alex heard the concern in Abby's voice as she watched Olivia's body start to shake. Wrapping her arms around Olivia as best she could Alex tried to keep Olivia from falling to the floor, "Andrew, I need some help here."

_**Two days later**_

_And now we go to the Courthouse where Lee Daniels is awaiting Assistant US Attorney Abby Carmichael's departure from the trial of Caesar Vallez._

"_Ms. Carmichael what can you tell us about your case against accused Drug Lord Vallez?"_

"_As you all know the Justice Department has an on-going investigation into Mr. Vallez's activities as well as other persons of interest. At this time I am not at liberty to comment on the investigation or the current trial of Mr. Vallez."_

"_What about the revelation that New York Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot is alive and has said she can identify her attacker?"_

"_As I said I can not comment."_


End file.
